Quand Malefoy sauve Granger de son fiancé
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Drago, je te présente Arthur Tempest. Arthur est mon fiancé. J'allais donner ma réponse à sa demande, mais tu es arrivé. En fait, tu es arrivé juste au bon moment. Réponse à Margot en début de texte.


Je republie totalement cet OS, car il a vraiment blessé quelqu'un. J'ai donc effectué un ou deux changements dans ce texte.

A Margot :

Margot,

Je viens de lire ta review, et je suis vraiment-vraiment désolée –'

La phrase «**Singe à Lunettes complètement dyslexique et demeuré de surcroît »** faisait partie des phrases obligatoires à utiliser pour le concours. Je n'ai rien contre les gens dyslexiques, au contraire. Une de mes plus proches amies l'est. De plus, jamais je n'irai penser qu'un dyslexique est idiot … et quand j'ai eu à la mettre dans mon OS, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai compris la phrase. Malefoy sait qu'il est dyslexique, et comme il est Malefoy, il le fait remarquer, et ajoute qu'en plus, il est débile. Mais jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais voulu dire ça, crois moi. Si tu tiens à ce que je retire ce mot, je le retire tout de suite. Je veux seulement que tu saches que je ne pensais pas à mal du tout en écrivant ce texte.

* * *

« -Mione, ma chérie, tu veux bien descendre s'il te plaît ? Tu as de la visite !

-J'arrive Maman ! »

De la visite ? Est-ce que ce serait … Non … Ils m'avaient dit qu'ils ne viendraient pas avant la semaine prochaine.

Je me dépêchai de descendre les escaliers et tombai sur ma mère, qui se décala de deux pas, révélant ainsi le visiteur.

Je réprimai une grimace. L'homme (si c'en était un) debout devant moi mesurait environ un mètre cinquante cinq. Il était vêtu d'un costard cravate, très peu approprié pour la circonstance. Il chaussait des lunettes semblables à celles de Harry, mais au bas mot trois fois plus grosses. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés comme pour cacher une calvitie naissante … ce qui n'était pas le cas, je l'espérai de tout mon cœur. Il possédait aussi une bouche en forme de cœur, chose très virile me direz-vous, et un nez casi-inexistant tellement il était aplati. Mais au dessus de tout cela, derrière ses lunettes rondes et énormes, se cachaient deux yeux, deux yeux gris qui me rappelaient étrangement quelqu'un. Mais pas moyen de mettre un visage ou un nom sur ces yeux-là.

« -Ma chérie, Arthur a eu l'amabilité de te rendre visite. Si vous alliez vous installer sur la terrasse ? Je vous apporterai des rafraîchissements. »

Arthur … comme Arthur Tempest.

Mes parents sont adorables, et je ne les échangerai pour rien au monde, mais ils sont très vieille angleterre.

Pour tout vous dire, ils sont vieux jeu.

Arthur Tempest est le fils aîné de Lord John Tempest, grand banquier mais aussi … (reniflement dédaigneux …) favori de la Reine.

Impossible donc, de refuser la cour assidue qu'il me faisait depuis deux ans.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parasol, et nous installâmes sur deux chaises de bois. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, Arthur vint au fait de sa visite.

« -Hermione, depuis deux ans que vous avez fini votre pensionnat en Ecosse, et que vous en êtes revenue plus belle que jamais, depuis deux ans, j'éprouve un amour passionné pour vous. J'ai parlé longuement avec père, ainsi qu'avec le votre et tous deux approuvent cette décision.

Oh ! Hermione, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Toute ma vie défila devant mes yeux. Je savais que ça allait arriver, mais je n'avais que dix neuf ans bon sang !

Mes parents comptaient sur moi. Une offre comme celle-là ne se refusait pas. Je savais déjà ce que j'avais à dire, mes les mots refusaient de sortir.

Je gémis doucement. Que quelqu'un me sorte de là, par Merlin !

« -Excusez-moi, mais Hermione a une visite importante. Mais je ne doute pas que vous puissiez rester, n'est ce pas ? »

Merci Merlin !

« -Hermione, avant tout, j'aimerai vous dire que je connais votre nature. Je suis moi aussi un sorcier qui a fait ses études à Salem.

-Arthur … vous … un sorcier ? »

Pincez-moi !

Une voix lointaine me parvint. Ma mère était au bout du jardin, avec un homme dont je voyais la chevelure blonde d'ici. Une chevelure blonde que je n'avais que trop vu pendant 7 ans.

« -Mione, voici Drago. Je suppose que tu te souviens de lui. Drago m'a dit être un de tes anciens camarades de classe.

-Oui, maman. »

J'avais devant moi le propriétaire de ses fameux yeux gris qui me hantaient depuis que je connaissais Arthur.

« -Asseyez-vous Drago.

-Merci Madame, vous êtes trop aimable. »

Ma mère s'éloigna.

« -Bonjour Hermione. »

Il avait donné le ton, et je ne pouvais que l'approuver. Ne pas montrer sa haine, c'était la seule échappatoire. Surtout que, deux ans après la chute de Tonton Voldy par Harry, je savais ce qui l'amenait.

« -Drago ! Quel plaisir. »

Ce n'est pas feint pour une fois, crois moi.

« -Tu es incorrigible ! Ma mère t'as dit de t'asseoir, qu'attends tu ? »

Le serpentard s'exécuta en jetant un regard à mon « cher et tendre ».

« -Drago, je te présente Arthur Tempest. »

Je n'ajoutai rien mais je pu voir le regard de Drago. En sang-pur digne de ce nom, il savait reconnaître une pointure, mais il n'accordait apparemment que mépris à mon futur époux.

« -Arthur, je vous présente Drago Malefoy. »

Une légère rougeur était apparue sur les joues d'Arthur. Il n'était pas besoin d'être bon légimens pour savoir que c'était du à la réciproque familiarité entre Drago et moi. Se tutoyer ! Même en couple, s'était presque impensable pour lui !

Néammoins, je vis au regard admiratif d'Arthur qu'il savait qui étaient les Malefoy.

« -Enchanté Mr Malefoy.

-Moi de même. »

Très convaincant. On vous rappellera.

« -Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite Drago ?

-Voyons, je viens prendre des nouvelles de ma gryffondor préférée. »

BAM ! Je savais qu'il allait être courtois, mais là !

« -Je vais très bien. Merci. Mais je me doute que tu as une idée derrière la tête.

-Je ne peux rien te cacher, répondit-il avec un sourire. En effet. Il se trouve que Poudlard ré ouvre ses portes, et que nous avons besoin d'un nouveau professeur de métamorphose.

-Et tu penses que …

-Il faut que ce soit toi ! Je n'imagine pas quelqu'un d'autre, mon chou ! »

Je réprimai à grand peine un sursaut. Mon chou ! A côté de moi, la rougeur d'Arthur s'était accentuée. Non seulement Drago proposait à sa fiancée de travailler, mais en plus il l'appelait « mon chou » … bon d'accord. J'étais moi aussi sur le cul, pour être impolie.

Je ne pense pas que Drago ait eu plus d'effets s'il s'était mis à courir nu en criant :

« -TOUS A POIL ET ON SE MELANGE !! »

En vérité, imaginer Drago seulement courir nu (sans crier évidemment) me provoquait … heu … à vrai dire, je commençai à avoir chaud.

Je tentais une sortie distinguée. Avec un air snob au possible, je m'écriai :

« -ola lala, je fond, je crois que le baromètre de température est en surchauffe la ! Rentrons ! »

Drago me lança un regard très bizarre… enfin, moins bizarre en tous cas que la phrase que je venais de sortir.

Pour moi, il n'était plus question de mariage. Ce que j'attendais si impatiemment était la devant moi.

Rho … pas Drago ! Quoique …

Le poste de professeur je veux dire !

16h 48, dans le salon de mes parents.

« -Alors Granger ?

-J'accepte Malefoy, tu crois quoi là ? »

Mes parents étaient sortis, et Arthur retourné chez lui. Nous avions enfin une discussion « normale »

« -Ok, je ferai passer le message à McGo ! Mais au fait, que faisait un Tempest chez toi ?

-Arthur est … mon fiancé.

-Quoi ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« -Tu veux dire que ce Singe à Lunettes complètement demeuré ! …

-Hum …

- …Est ton fiancé ?

-Oui … enfin, non. Tu es arrivé au moment où j'allais donner une réponse … au bon moment à vrai dire.

-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Dans deux jours à Poudlard Granger. »

Passons les discussions houleuses avec Papa-Maman et retrouvons nous à Poudlard.

« -Bon Granger, voilà. On a une salle de bain commune, mais deux chambres séparées. La tienne est là.

-Merci Malefoy.

-Waw …

-En rajoute pas, hein. Je crois que j'ai au moins un demi million de dettes envers toi.

-Je m'en souviendrai, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Je le regardai s'éloigner vers sa chambre, et un petit truc tout chose me secoua l'estomac. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

« -Et au fait Granger … »

Il s'était brusquement retourné.

« -Blaise vient nous rendre visite ce soir. »

J'opinais du chef, tentant de cacher mon malaise.

Je crois que je suis maudite.

Il est minuit passé, et je suis assise dans la salle commune en train de ruminer de sombres pensées tandis que Drago fait les cent pas devant moi.

Devinez un peu qui a débarqué quelques heures avant Blaise.

Facile hein …

Arthur a trouvé le moyen de se faire embaucher comme bibliothécaire, pour être près de moi.

S.O.S

Et n'oublions pas le dîner, ni les misérables tentatives de Blaise pour détendre l'atmosphère (« Qu'est ce qui est petit, jaune, et qui passe à travers les murs ? »). Le coup fatal, celui qui sonna la fin du repas, fut sans nul doute la phrase révélant toute l'ignorance d'Arthur après une blague de Blaise … une blague marrante en plus.

« -PFF HAHAHA... euh... boules de Gaïacha ? C'est quoi ? »

Minable, hein ?

Malefoy me sortit de mes pensées.

« -Dis moi Granger, je te plait ? »

Mais de quoi diable parlait-il ? Malgré moi, je rougis.

« -Hein, heu … non … pas du tout. »

Il me dévisagea, carrément amusé.

« -Ouais, c'est ça, et moi je m'appelle simplet ! L'innocent du village !!

-Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça, d'abord ?

-Comme ça, c'est tout. Tu sais l'idée que j'ai pour ton copain.

-C'est pas mon copain. Et puis pourquoi tu sautes du coq à l'âne ?

- Je ne saute pas du coq à l'âne. Bref, il faut que tu trouves un meilleur parti que lui. »

Dépitée, je me levai.

« -Ah bon, parce que t'en vois un, toi ? »

Je rentrai dans ma chambre, désespérée. J'eu juste le temps d'entendre Drago murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à :

« -Bien sur que j'en vois un. »

Depuis quelques jours, Drago était bizarre et Arthur se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Mes parents étaient venus, je ne sais pourquoi, et me regardaient étrangement, mais non sans une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

Et moi, fidèle à mon habitude, je me réfugiai dans les livres.

A la bibliothèque, alors que je sentais peser sur moi le regard de Tempest, le serpentard fit son apparition. Ignorant le pauvre bougre, il s'approcha de moi qui m'étais levée pour aller poser un livre.

Il me fit discrètement passer dans une rangée où Arthur pouvait aisément me voir et m'attrapa par la taille.

Devant mon air interrogateur, il murmura :

« -Tu vas vivre le plus bel instant de ta vie, Granger. »

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes, et commença à les mordiller affectueusement. Doucement, j'ouvris alors la bouche et nos langues démarrèrent un balai enchanté. Je ne vis pas le regard scandalisé d'Arthur et n'entendis pas son gémissement. Et dire que je m'étais tant moquée des jeunes filles qui vantaient les mérites de Drago Malefoy ! Plus jamais je n'y songerai. C'était … hum … au-delà du divin !

Alors que mon futur ex-fiancé s'avançait, bien décidé à faire lacher Drago, celui-ci s'éloigna doucement de moi. Il fouilla dans sa poche et se mit à genoux.

« -Hermione Granger, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

C'était simple, loin du conte de fée, mais je su à cet instant que je laisserai passer mon bonheur, si je ne répondais pas oui à ce monstre diablement sexy. Je savais que si aujourd'hui, je disais non à Drago Malefoy, je ne connaîtrai plus jamais l'Amour.


End file.
